Kingdom Hearts III Skit - Into Verum Rex
by TrinityXaos
Summary: [KHIII SPOILERS] You would think getting your toy dinosaur from a video game store would be so simple. Sadly, Sora and his crew's problem is not a case of lost and found, but of Xehanort meddling. How will Sora put up with this round of Xehanort shenanigans at Galaxy Toys?


Kingdom Hearts III Skit – Into Verum Rex

By TrinityXaos

INT. Video Game Store, Galaxy Toys, Toy Box.

[Right when the party and Rex begin to leave the area.]

YOUNG XEHANORT (Will be abbreviated as Y.X.):

Au contraire, I cannot have you guinea pigs leave just yet.

The group turned around to discover Young Xehanort had reappeared. Sora, Donald, and Goofy armed themselves before the whole party moved to battle position.

SORA:

Benanort!

Y.X.:

It's "Young Xehanort"! Or plain "Xehanort" to you! And why are you calling me "Benanort?!"

SORA:

What other nickname would fit for a guy voiced by Ben Diskin?

Young Xehanort groans in annoyance as he signals a Heartless to possess Buzz. The Heartless does so. That begins the dramatic Buzz attacks Woody moment, minus the cartoon-y tone in the characters' voice acting.

Sora turned back to Young Xehanort in frustration.

SORA:

Didn't Pinocchio teach you anything about bodies and hearts already?!

Y.X.

That puppet boy was but evidence for creating this experiment…

SORA:

Let me guess – dark plans. Now get a taste of Riku's experiences with my Keyblade's fury!

Sora swung at Young Xehanort, but Young Xehanort vanished. Sora was annoyed.

SORA:

Not this again.

Y.X.:

As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted—

SORA:

Don't care!

Repeat. Only this time, Young Xehanort was on top of a shelf.

Y.X.:

Rude again! Now let me explain the experiment! Even if I have to go faster than my usual monotone self.

The Xehanort monologue from that scene went at 1.5 (maybe 2) times the original speed. Sora, on the other hand, went upwards to hack Young Xehanort down. But Young Xehanort vanished with each hit of the combo.

SORA:

Will you—just take—a few—

Sora spotted Young Xehanort down on the floor and jumped down for another strike.

SORA:

—proper hits?!

Young Xehanort vanished again. That was enough of a "no" for Sora.

DONALD:

Sora!

Sora looked at the situation with Buzz and Woody. Donald and Rex were trying to keep Buzz from attacking Woody who was behind the protection of Goofy and his trusty shield.

REX:

Do something!

Sora looked disgruntled and sighed in dismay.

SORA:

I'm really not getting paid enough for this… Alright! Just expect some pay cuts though, minions!

Sora made a move to help, but Young Xehanort grabbed Sora's Keyblade handle and held it and Sora up in the air with one hand.

SORA:

What the –?!

Y.X.:

Did you know a Keyblade wielder is quite vulnerable to being grabbed by the wrist or their Keyblade while they have it in their hands?

SORA:

You're kidding! Aah…

Young Xehanort charges up a dark and reddish energy ball and aims it at Sora's abdomen.

Y.X.:

This is for "Benanort."

Young Xehanort blasted the dark energy ball into Sora and sends the hero straight into the Verum Rex demo screen.

Sora wakes up in the demo factory area near a blue Gigas robot. Sora rises with annoyance.

SORA:  
Urg…Where am I?

Y.X. (Off-Screen)

To this world's resident, you are from a Square Enix game. I merely cast you into their current in-a-game fake game demo world.

Sora looks up to the skies as he hears Young Xehanort's voice.

SORA:

Wait! Are you saying you _Persona 4_'d me here?!*

Young Xehanort was back in the game store talking at the demo screen's area.

Y.X.:

Yes. I sent you into a Gigas heavy mini-game demo.

SORA:

So you _Persona 4_'d me, but instead of sending me to a dungeon area, I'm in a _Titanfall 2_ cliché?** Don't you think that's a bit much on the kids with games for older audiences?  
Young Xehanort was silent for a moment with a deadpan scowl forming on his face.

Y.X.:

I hope the upcoming Gigas army gives you hell, Sora. After all, I did place a huge wager against you escaping in 3 minutes or less. Ciao!

Young Xehanort leaves in a dark corridor. Back inside the game demo, Sora was shocked.

SORA:

What?!

GIGAS: (Off-screen)

GET. THE. YOZORA. KNOCK-OFF!

Sora gets into battle formation.

SORA:

Better think twice there, mechas!

END

Author's Note:

*The whole thing about _Persona 4_ was thanks to my current playthroughs with _Persona 5 _and looking up stuff related to the game and its series. The Midnight Channel from _Persona 4_ was what I was thinking of with that reference. In hindsight, I could have used _Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth_ or _Epic Mickey_ since they had a similar transport methodology.

**If you know the general premise of Titanfall 2 or read articles about it, you could see where I was getting at for this reference. The Gigas gimmick reminded me of what I know of Titanfall 2 thanks to Game Informer's articles, since both involve a human character and a robot that can be piloted for combat.


End file.
